Nathaniel Richards (Immortus) (Earth-6311)
. Believing that most of the beings he encountered in his forays could not begin to understand the mysteries of time that motivated him, he frequently gave them facile or even misleading information to quell their curiosities or ease their anxieties. The beliefs of other beings were not important to him as long as they did not interfere with his duties as custodian of this segment of the time-stream. As his future-self Immortus went his own way, Kang's campaigning in his home century paid off, and soon enough he took another realm. As his armies surrounded the capital city, he realized that he was in love with one of their royalty, Princess Ravonna. To display his power and win her hand, he decided to defeat the Avengers in front of Ravonna and her father. Tricking the Avengers to his time, The Conqueror took on the Avengers by himself, but still Ravonna refused marriage. Incensed, Kang ordered his troops to take the city. The Avengers helped valiantly in the defense, but were overwhelmed. After taking the city, Kang's generals, led by Baltag, attempted to assassinate him. He was forced to team with the Avengers against his own men. Victorious, Kang prepared to send the Avengers back to their time - but Baltag appeared, firing a shot at Kang. Captain America tried to warn him, but Ravonna took the shot meant for Kang. As Kang's guards killed Baltag, the Avengers were teleported away, and The Conqueror was left with the woman he loved dying in his stead. Kang returned to his ways soon thereafter, sending his Growing Man android to do battle with Thor. While Thor trapped Kang and his minion in a dimensional warp using his enchanted hammer, they managed to escape. Kang was then approached by the cosmic entity called The Grandmaster, who offered to restore Ravonna to life if Kang's designated champions won a battle against his own. Kang chose The Avengers as his champions, pitted against The Grandmaster's Squadron Sinister. He lured them into battle by having the Growing Man kidnap Tony Stark (Iron Man) from a hospital after he'd suffered a heart attack. To Kang's dismay, this battle ended in stalemate and Ravonna Renslayer remained dead. Immortus affected the Avengers by creating a temporal copy of the android Human Torch, which would be used by Ultron to create The Vision. The Conqueror continued to be thwarted in his schemes involving 20th Century Earth; his plot to conquer Earth during World War One using The Hulk failed, and a plan to capture The Avengers was foiled by Spider-Man, the Human Torch and The Inhumans. Kang vs Immortus The conflict between Kang and his Immortus alter ego, as well as their own conflicts with the Avengers, took various turns over the years. For a time the two allied, but Kang betrayed Immortus, imprisoning him and using his technology to create the first Legion of the Unliving. Kang next reappeared in the Earth-616 universe, seeking the Celestial Madonna as his new mate. He discovered this was the Avenger Mantis, leading to yet another conflict with the team. Immortus, appearing to be a futuristic Rama-Tut at the time, was later freed by the Avengers, at which time they finally learned he was the future-self of both Rama-Tut and Kang. Seeking to counsel his younger, conquering self, Immortus offered to aid the team against him, and furthermore to help The Vision learn his past. Immortus even went so far as to officiate at the double-wedding of Vision and Scarlet Witch and Mantis and Swordsman. The Conqueror was defeated, but the Swordsman paid for the victory with his life. As Kang escaped, Hawkeye pursued him using Doctor Doom's time machine, and the two dueled in the Old West. Aided by Immortus once more, Hawkeye was joined by his teammates Thor and Moondragon. While summoning enough power to defeat Thor, Kang drew upon an excessive amount of energy, destroying himself. Resurrection For the would-be Master of Time, death is not a surety. The Hulk had an encounter in the future with Kang's still-devoted minions. When the Beyonder summoned a host of heroes and villains to fight in the "Secret Wars", Kang was among the latter group - a living Kang having been taken from the timeline which The Hulk had visited. This Kang, too, was killed; this time by Ultron on Doctor Doom's orders as a potential security risk, but was restored by the Beyonder at the end of the conflict. It then became apparent that a number of flawed "Kangs" had been created in various universes as a result of the original's propensity for time travel. The few stable versions of Kang banded together, seeking to destroy the lesser versions of the villain. The Avengers were drawn into the conflict, and with the aid of Immortus defeated the Kangs. Only one "Prime" Kang remained at the end of the fighting, and he fell into nothingness in Limbo. In the meantime, Immortus had gone back to fighting Earth's Mightiest Heroes when, some time after the original Kang's death, he allied with Space Phantom and Tempus to battle Thor. During this conflict he was able to trick Thor into draining the time-travel capabilities of the Thunder God's uru-hammer. Immortus later revealed that he had long-term plans for the manipulation of the Avengers. One facet of this plan involved driving Iron Man insane, turning him against his fellow Avengers - an event which resulted in the Armored Avenger's death until his later resurrection by Franklin Richards. The primary aspect of his plan involved the Scarlet Witch. By seeing that she married an android, Immortus ensured that she would have no children. As a "nexus being", or key figure in her reality, Wanda's children would be of immense power. Also, Immortus could use Wanda for his own designs, realizing his goal of controlling all time. When the Avengers realized his plan, he sent the third Legion of the Unliving to fight them. He realized some success in his plan, erasing several alternate time-lines. Ultimately, in response to this attempt to overthrow their rule, the Time-Keepers decided to use Immortus as a nexus to repair the damage caused by his interference, rendering him catatonic in the process. Two Great Wars Kang and Immortus's quarrel came to a head during the "Destiny War", with Kang believing himself free of his obligations to become Immortus. After faking his death several times, Immortus eventually turned on the Time-Keepers once more to aid the Avengers; he was finally and truly killed as a result. Shortly thereafter, however, when the Time-Keepers tried to instantly turn Kang into Immortus, their attempt back lashed and Immortus reappeared as a truly separate being. This freed The Conqueror from what he saw as a destiny as a "doddering old scholar" - and being thus freed, Kang slew the Time-Keepers. | Powers = Aging: Immortus is over 70 years old chronologically, but has managed to stop his aging completely using his far-flung futuristic technology. Thus he appears to be a man in his mid-40s. | Abilities = As Kang: Superior-level Intellect: Though it is hard to gauge Kang's intellect given his futuristic origins, his genius is nothing short of super-human by modern standards. He commands technology beyond the most sophisticated designs of Stark Industries and Doctor Doom, and has made breakthroughs in time travel and robotics. Immortus is the only known time traveler (other than his counterpart Kang) who has the ability to travel through time without creating divergences. Political Savvy Kang is a brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using his considerable charisma, Kang was able to raise an army and conqueror his first world within weeks of building his armor. He has conquered everything within 100 light years from Other Earth, including the counterpart Badoon and Shi'ar empires of his reality. Though he considers it a chore, Kang is also a capable statesman. | Equipment = Battle Armor: Kang's battle armor is produced from a rare synthetic alloy from the 40th century. It is neuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to his subconscious thoughts. Though Kang has no powers, his armor endows him with rough equivalents of super-human abilities. *''Enhanced Strength: Gives Kang the ability to lift 5 tons. *Durability: The armor has a built in force-field that extends from 2 feet away from his body, outward to 20 feet in all directions. It can withstand even a nuclear strike at point blank range. *Anti-Gravity Device: Kang has a device in the gauntlets of his armor that allows him to render objects weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless. *Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point in the time-stream. *Time Travel: Kang's armor can create temporal divergences, giving him the ability to travel through and manipulate time. *Concussive Bolts: Kang can fire concussive blasts from the finger tips of his gauntlets; these blasts have the force of several tons of dynamite. *Weaponry: By cracking his fingers, Kang can summon any number of weapons which are transported to him through time-stream instantly. *Electric Shock: By flexing his muscles, Kang can activate a powerful electric shock. *Hover Pad: Kang has often made use of a hover-pad in his battles. *Survival Kit: Kang's armor has a self-contained atmosphere, 30 day supply of food, and waste disposal system. *Body Transference: Until recently, Kang employed nano-technology in his helmet's circuitry that enabled him to transfer his mind into a new at the moment of death. | Transportation = Possesses a large space ship, capable of travel through both time and space. | Weapons = He typically carries various weapons, such as an anti-matter defense screen generator, a "vibration-ray" projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, neutrino-ray warheaded missile launcher (hand-gun size), electrical paralysis generator, nerve gas sprayer and a molecular expander. He commands a vast array of warriors from across all periods of time, including his own future era, armed with advanced weaponry. He used numerous robots, most notably his Growing Man stimuloids, packed with the "Growth Pollen" of the world Kosmos, which causes them to grow in size and strength by absorbing kinetic energy; this Growth Pollen uses the same energy accessed via the size-changing "Pym Particles" discovered by Dr Hank Pym. Allies Goliath (Earth-616) Goliath was summoned by Immortus to battle Giant-Man, but he was defeated by Ant-Man and Wasp . Hercules (Limbo) (Earth-616) Hercules was summoned by Immortus to battle Thor, but he was defeated by him and surrendered to the thunder god . Paul Bunyan (Earth-616) Paul Bunyan was summoned by Immortus to battle the Executioner . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * A Brief History of Kang (Does not cover ''Avengers Forever or later) }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Richards Family Category:Summoning Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America